One Last Chance
by TraunzaCon
Summary: In this story we see the reality of Vegeta and Bulma's marriage and the toll that has been taken on it. Both views are seen and very much described. This is a one shot and I am currently working on the sequel, there will also be a prequel later to come so keep on the look out. This story contains alot of angst.


_One Last Chance_

'I don't know how to break it to him.' Bulma thought as she steadily worked in the lab, trying hard to not think about what could possibly happen. It had been quite some time since her first encounter with the "oh so mysterious" prince that she had dubbed him as long ago. Over the years things between her and Vegeta had become increasingly difficult as of everything she had to deal with.

"I really don't want to hurt him or the kids." She quietly said to herself with tears running down her face. Vegeta wasn't an easy man to deal with and even with this knowledge she still chose to let herself be his. They had started a family (by accident of course), gotten married, and handled all the hard times with true optimism. But the more it continued on the more Bulma started to crumble underneath it all. Could she really live the rest of her life this way? Could she still find it in her heart to love Vegeta as she did in the beginning? More importantly could she and Vegeta even co-exist if she really decided to go through with separating herself from him for an indefinite period of time? The questions were spinning in her head begging for answers.

She had begun thinking of Yamcha and how things were when they were together. She sat down and lit a cigarette trying to think of how to put things in order. Then she began thinking about Goku, her best friend since childhood. But no matter what she thought about, her thoughts always turned back to her once true love. She hadn't liked Vegeta's attitude these days, nor did she like the amount of stress he constantly put her under; and on top of all that she always had her family riding her ass 24/7 about anything they could get on her for. But she knew he meant well, he never hurt her and always tried to help the best he could.

But either way it was all seeming to be too much for her to take in, she wasn't even sure if this was what she really wanted, but nonetheless something had to change. "Okay playtime's over, if I don't finish this report on the newly designed capsule then we'll all get set back again." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could gather when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice. "I see you're once again killing yourself trying to please everyone else." Vegeta had hoped to not find her in here but sadly he was not surprised.

"I have to finish this otherwise I fuck us all over again." not wanting to snap at him like that but couldn't help it, as bad as it sounded he was THE LAST person she wanted to see at this moment. At the very least she had wanted to be his friend, she didn't want to lose him entirely. They had so many fond memories together that she cherished all too much.

~DBZ~

As much as he didn't want to believe it, Vegeta knew that things weren't going well and he hated it. During this realization he had taken up harder training regiments that were damn near killing him; but at this point any kind of pain was better than this.

He went to the Gravity Chamber to divert his attention once again. "ARGH! NO MATTER WHAT I DO I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. THE THOUGHT OF LOSING HER IS JUST TOO MUCH!" He screamed out as he shot Ki blasts at everything he could see as a target. He went down as he was caught off guard for a split second, and as he lay on the floor all he could say was "I love her too much, she is my other half and without her I am nothing. I cannot allow this, I must find a way to solve this problem. That way…I can continue to live." As the tears fell he trembled at the thought of someone coming in and seeing him like this, so he tried to pull himself together.

~DBZ~

"Yo, Bulma you ready to go yet?" Yamcha yelled as he waited for her to finish getting ready. They were going out for a night so she could maybe clear her head, and Yamcha, well he thought that this would be a great time to try and break her up with Vegeta since he kind of knew what was going on.

Yamcha never took too well to losing his "Toy Trophies" as he called them and as far as he was concerned Bulma was his best toy. Bulma had called him a few days ago and asked if he wanted to hang out and catch up.

~DBZ~

To Vegeta the days seemed endless, whereas to Bulma they passed all too quickly. Vegeta went to his usual hangout spot which ironically enough was at the farthest point of Mount Paozu, Piccolo met up with him and at first it was an awkward silence until Piccolo broke the ice. It wasn't too long after that when Vegeta reluctantly told him what was going on and without realizing it he let a tear slip from his face, naturally Piccolo noticed but didn't point it out.

They stayed and talked for hours until they saw the sun setting, Vegeta quickly flew off in order to be home early enough where he wouldn't be questioned. Piccolo continued to meditate; meanwhile Vegeta ate his dinner, trained profusely and at a late hour finally going to bed. He thought about what would happen if just maybe, he actually let her go.


End file.
